


R U Mine

by Melancholy_Mouth



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blackrom, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Erivris - Freeform, F/M, First work - Freeform, Horny Teenagers, Light Bondage, dont eat me up, im just a rookie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Mouth/pseuds/Melancholy_Mouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many people can handle Vriska for extended periods of time, Eridan's different. He hates her, so much in fact, that he wants to fuck her senseless</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who the fuck has an erection? not me...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7165) by Andrew Hussie. 



> High school is hard, it;'s hard and nobody understands. It's especially hard for Eridan, seems like no one wants him around, 'cept for that Serket girl and who knows what that's for. Either way, young Ampora can take it, particularly since it'll get him closer to Vris who's undeniably hot and strangely interested in him.

AP History class doesn’t seem to hold the same charm for you lately and you’re not entirely sure why that is, maybe it’s the fact that Ms. Aranea’s voice has tipped into the unabashedly monotone since she found out half the class doodles pictures of her breasts during her lectures. Yeah, you tell yourself that this is it because that would mean that the real reason you can’t focus isn’t because the new seating arrangement placed you directly behind Vriska Serket. You wonder how everyone else manages to miss all the shameful antics she pulls right in the middle of class. Right now for instance, she’s got her phone in her lap texting- no, sexting some loser, you can’t see from behind but you’re almost certain she’s got one of those lazy grins going and it makes you sick. Aside from you, Vris’s got the only A in the class, wouldn’t be a problem if she actually deserved it. You look down at your notebook, neat color coded notes and a solid system, you’re not a nerd or nothing, you just take pride in what you do. Meanwhile Vris can prance into class 10 minutes late, not write a word down, and still squeeze out a 98 percent? It just ain’t fair!

You glare at her from behind, she may come from a decent family but she’s got no class to speak of, no professionalism. The semi-transparent tank to she opted for today leaves little to the imagination and you can just barely see blue lace rising up beneath the waist of her low rise jeans but there’s no way that’s makin dress code! 

You figure you’d been too overindulging with your glaring because you nearly jump when she shoots you a look over her shoulder. You get back to your notes angrily, she’s got no business playing with your nerves like that, you’re not the one doing something wrong.


	2. Booooooooring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska's perspective, adding some well needed spice and depth.

You slink into class as quietly as possible though it’s mainly a courtesy thing, you’ve already missed nearly half the period. You put on your sweetest smile when Ms. Aranea spots you sliding into your desk.

“Good morning Ms. Serket! Since you didn’t feel the need to show up for the Greek project explanation let’s hope your partner Mr. Ampora will be kind enough to fill you in, after all it will count as an eighth of your final grade!” 

“No need to worry Ms. Aranea! I’m sure me and Eridan will be just fine!”

You flash Eridan a special smile of yours, a smile that says if you make this any harder for me I’ll kill everything that you love, and with that you finish sitting down and wait for him to push his desk up close to yours.


	3. Gulp

You put aside your notes, Ms. Aranea’s just about done explaining the project for this quarter and people will be picking partners soon, you scan the room for Fef but she’s already all over Sol, chatting him up and giggling, everyone else seems to have sided over with someone else too, you sigh, this was eighth grade kick ball all over again. You can’t blame them it’s tough to approach someone so intimidating and superior, but Fef? She was supposed to take your side, at least that’s what friends were supposed to do. You’re temporarily 

distracted from all you’re brooding by someone tapping on your desk.

“You’ll be partnering with Ms. Serket Eridan, I hope that’s alright.”

Oh fuck no. Fuck this noise right here, you’re not going to be paired up with the most irresponsible hick lass in the class, just because everyone else is too mediocre to step up it  
doesn’t mean that – 

You spot Vris sneaking into the room, her lipstick is shamefully smeared and her shirt is torn slightly at the neck.

“Yes Ms. Aranea, that’s quite alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! This is pretty much baby's first fanfic so some constructive criticism would be really groovy! Also if anyone has any suggestions I'd be happy to take them into account. Hope you guys like what ya read! c:


End file.
